tihfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiwi
Name: Kiwi (meaning Flightless Bird) Nicknames: ??? Gender: Male Age: -- His true age is unknown, or at the very least unrevealed, however he appears to be in his teen years. Original Clan: Famine Job Role: Colony Soldier - Colony Soldiers are groups of Clans members versed in the fighting arts, namely to protect and keep order in their colony. They are often seen with the Heirs and Queen, though they also have special roles in the Human World fending off potential hostile opponents as well as their own territories in Halloween from potential invaders. Personality: .:Nomenclature:. His name, while it might seem odd, is derived from a bird known as the Kiwi, who in legend gave up it's ability to fly in order to become strong and protect the creatures of the earth. Kiwi means 'flightless bird' and his parents - having considered it a fitting name at birth, given his beautiful but decaying, all-but-useless wings - honored him with the title. He however despised the name, and was often the brunt of many jokes in his youth because of it. But as he grew older, Kiwi began to realize more and more the positive traits of the bird of legend. Instead of shame, he embraced those traits, and began to work hard for the betterment of his clan. He now feels very comfortable with it, more-so with the destruction of his clan, and is determined to work very hard to rebuild Famine to it's former glory. He considers the legendary Kiwi itself a guardian spirit of sorts, a totem of birthright always watching over him, helping him in his struggle to succeed. .:Love of Life:. Kiwi is very loyal to his people and the clan. He loves Famine life, and being somewhat of a protective, brotherly figure would do anything within his power to ensure the clan's safety. While normally fairly rational and reasoning, Kiwi's love of battle can sometimes lead him to be impulsive and reckless, launching himself into the battlefield without a second thought. He is tough though, and can pull his own weight within the clan. He is also quite cautious of any outsiders, and if confronted, will often take to the sand/brush/treetops nearby, observing them with watchful, doubting eyes until he is certain they are no threat to himself or his clan. If he does perceive a threat, the horseman will not hesitate to launch head-on against his "foes", regardless of the situation. One could consider him somewhat dedicated and paranoid even that way. At least he means well. .:Brothers in Arms:. While some would see the colony soldier life as a base existence, a mere pawn on the Famine pyramid of hierarchy, Kiwi purely loves his job. He recognizes the value of protecting his clansmen from harm, and thoroughly enjoys the adrenaline-fueled danger and challenge of battle. He fights bare-fisted with a certain speed and precision, often twisting in the air to utilize every limb of his body in taking down his opponent, reserving his weapon only for times of great need. However, he has developed a curiosity and fascination with the upper classes, and secretly hopes to one day be promoted as a successful scavenger. Physical Description: Eye Colour: A pale, sandy golden-brown. They can appear more golden or pale depending on how the light reflects from them. Hair Colour/Style: Brown, often tied back and adorned with various bones, twigs, and feathers. Skin Colour: A light tan, closer to pale. There are reddish-brown tattoo-like markings all across his body. Clothing Style/Colours: Plain browns and pales, usually only the bare necessities in terms of clothing, favoring a multitude of bangles, necklaces, and jewelry in general, often in gold. (He will make some Death Clan Jewelcrafters very happy 8D) Extra: He loves the shine of gold, and is currently adorned in it, along with some bone and leather jewelry. He sports piercings through his ears, and one through his right nostril. His wings, while quite beautiful, are really useless in terms of flight due to their amount of decay. The most he manages with them is a few spare feet of upward thrust while moving. Regardless, he does cherish them and often adorns their bare surface with various small gems and chains. Mount And Battle Info Mount Form: Like this plus markings across its body very similar in color and pattern to Kiwi's own, a few feathers and loose bone dangling in it's mane. Weapon Form:A chained, hooked weapon similar in appearance to this, with a plain wooden shaft wrapped in leather for better grip. FEAR ATTACK: FEAR imbued into the jewelry attached to his wings causes them to begin to jingle and chime with a whispering melody reminiscent of the old Famine Clan, summoning a whirlwind of life-imbibing sand that spirals around Kiwi, healing any wounds. Falls under the Chill gambit. Category:Horsemen and Four Clans characters